closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Cinema (Philippines)
Background: ABS-CBN Film Productions, Inc. (doing business as Star Cinema), is a Filipino film and television production company, a film distributor, and the country's largest film production company, founded in 1993. Although comparatively young, the company has produced some of the most acclaimed (and highest grossing) films in the history of Philippine cinema. Star Cinema Productions 1st Logo (1993-2000) Nicknames: "Filipino Spiked Star", "The Half-Star" Logo: On a black/blue gradient background (similar to the VIVA and V. Rich logos), we see a spiked star much like the DiC 1987 logo. It moves to the right and the camera follows it to see the words "STAR CINEMA". The camera zooms out to reveal the full text as the star goes above it. When the camera settles, the star glows and transforms into a divided 14-side star. A ball of light then appears and brings up "PRODUCTIONS INC." below. Variants: * Early releases from 1993-1994 had the logo on a starfield. Plus, the spiked star would flash first and then form. It also had slightly different animation and other features. * A short version exists. * On Hey Babe!, the logo has a sky blue tint. * A warped version can be found on Puso Ng Pasko. * On Wanted: Perfect Father, a black background is used. This might be because of film quality, however. FX/SFX: All CGI. It's a bit choppy on the camera movement, but it still holds up well for a 90's Filipino logo. Music/Sounds: There are two themes: * 1993-1994: An orchestral fanfare with pluck sounds. Used for the early variant. * 1994-2000: A dark synth tune with violins, ending more triumphant. Used for the later version. Music/Sounds Variants: * A majestic theme with some beeps is heard on Eskapo and Basta't Kasama Kita. On the latter film, a whoosh is added to the music. There is an early version has a different rearrange music with whoosh sound this was seen on Adan Ronquillo. * On Puso Ng Pasko, a Christmas fanfare is heard. * On Bata Bata Paano Ka Ginawa, the opening theme is used. * On Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin, it is silent. * On Wanted: Perfect Father, whooshes and zaps are added to the music. Availability: Rare overall. The early variant is more harder to find due to it's short life-span, but it can be found on Home Along Da Riles and pre-1994 films. The later version is more common, and examples including it are April, May, June, Dahil mahal na mahal kita and Di' pwedeng, Hindi pwede!. Most of their films are distributed by Star Records Video (Star Home Video) or Regal Home Video on Video, VCD & DVD. Editor's Note: Low. The star may give people bad memories about the DiC "Kid In Bed" logo, but this is not scary nor cheap as that logo. 2nd Logo (2000-2003) Nicknames: "Curve Star I", "Filipino Star I", "Pre ABS-CBN Star", "Curve Star In Space" Logo: On a space background, a blue comet appears and forms a yellow curve. It shines and a star emerges from it, which emits light rays that move from left to right. The rays dissapear, making the star glow. The glass-like words "STAR CINEMA" appear, zoom out, rotate vertically for a bit (to face us) and place in front of the curve. The star glows more and the words also start to glow. Variant: A short version can be found on Bagong Buwan. FX/SFX: The comet, shining, glowing, zooming out and rotation. All decent CGI for 2000. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare with whoosh sounds.` Music/Sound Variant: On Pera O Bayong: Not Da TV, the opening theme is used. Availability: Uncommon, mostly on early 2000's films. First appeared on Anak, seen on films including Mila, Jologs, and Got 2 Believe. One of the last releases to feature this logo was Mr. Suave: Hoy! Hoy! Hoy! Hoy! Hoy! Hoy!. Most of their releases by Star Records (Star Home Video) or Regal Home Video on Video, VCD & DVD. Editor's Note: Low to medium, due to the huge logo, loud fanfare and somewhat dark look. Star Cinema/ABS-CBN Film Productions 1st Logo (2004) Nicknames: "Curve Star II", "Filipino Star II", "ABS-CBN Star I" Logo: On a black/blue gradient background, we see a spark making the yellow curve from before while the camera follows it. Lights are seen surrounding it after 2 seconds. When it finishes, the spark flashes to form the star from before, while the words "STAR CINEMA" in yellow, "ABS" and "CBN", which are in glass zoom out and place themselves while emitting light rays. The ABS and CBN are moving to their normal positions to form the familiar name and then turn blue. The star glows, and "FILM PRODUCTIONS, INC" fades in below "ABS-CBN". A liht appears on the star for a second. FX/SFX: Great CGI, which looks better compared to other Filipino logos. Music/Sounds: Same as before. Availability: So far, it was only seen on Milan - also on their Video & DVD release. Editor's Note: Low. With a nice result and less use of darkness, it's a better logo than before. 2nd Logo (2004-2010) Nicknames: "Curve Star III", "Filipino Star III", "ABS-CBN Star II" Logo: On a black background with stars, an orange comet appears and starts to go faster, making a flash, which writes in the "STAR CINEMA" text in yellow. "ABS-CBN" in blue also writes in with the help of lights. The comet appears again and forms the curve, and makes the star when it finishes. It glows yellow for a few seconds, while "FILM PRODUCTIONS, INC" fades in below "ABS-CBN", just like before. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Not as impressive as before, but still looks great. Music/Sounds: Same as before. The opening theme in a few occasions. Availability: Common on 2000's Filipino films, starting with Otso-otso pamela-mela wan. Also appears in VIVA Films collaborations, including Ang Cute Ng Ina Mo and You Changed My Life. Editor's Note: Minimal to low, due to the comet, flash and lights (which may be sudden and bright), as well as the fanfare. 3rd Logo (2010-2013) Nicknames: "Curve Star IV", "Filipino Star IV", "ABS-CBN Star III" Logo: It begins with the first second from the previous logo, but it looks different and the star starts to move around. It moves close to the center to become the star in the curve, while the curve starts drawing. The "STAR CINEMA" and "ABS-CBN" texts fade in and glow, and later "FILM PRODUCTIONS, INC.". The curve shines and the background becomes into a starfield. FX/SFX: All in CGI. Cheesy Factor: Well, it starts great, like a logo that suits well for the time, but as it progresses, it becomes cheaper. Music/Sounds: A piano theme which transforms into a grand fanfare. Availability: Common on recent Filipino films, including Bulong. It also appears on VIVA collaborations, like Catch Me... I'm in Love. Editor's Note: None to minimal. The logo forming may be sudden for some. 4th Logo (2013-2014) Nicknames: "The New Filipino Star I", "Filmstrip Star", "20 Years Of Star Cinema", "Happy 20th Birthday, Star!" Logo: On a starfield, we see a star, leaving a yellow trail, zooming to us. It then zooms out while spinning to the left, and a filmstrip moves around to stop it. The filmstrip appears again and the letters of "STAR CINEMA", appear scrolling to the left while spinning. The filmstrip moves to the center and dissapears again, then appears again when the letters are gone. The filmstrip starts forming a 0 on the star while another filmstrip comes and forms a 2, making the "20". "STAR CINEMA" fades in below the logo and rotates to face us, and "ABS-CBN FILM PRODUCTIONS, INC.", with "ABS-CBN" in it's corporate font, also fades in below. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Quality CGI, but choppy in a few places. Music/Sounds: The fanfare from the 2000 logo. Availability: No longer brand new. It can be found on prints by the company from one year before the new logo was introduced, including Four Sisters and a Wedding. Notice that many films made by them are Philippine box-office films, so this logo may be an easier find. It last appeared on Past Tense. Editor's Note: Minimal, bordering on low, due to the star zooming to the screen and fanfare, and the logo result may not be a favorite for a few people who liked the previous one better, but it's fine. Star Cinema 1st logo (December 25, 2014-May 16, 2018) Nicknames: "The New Filipino Star II", "The New Curve Star", "The Spinning Star", "Curve Star V", "Curve Star In Space II" Logo: On a space background, we see a planet on the bottom-right corner, as well as a star spinning around to the. After it stops a curve forms and it and the star flash red. Then, the silver words "STAR CINEMA" fly in from the bottom. It settles itself in the middle of the curve and the byline "AN ABS(ABS-CBN logo)CBN COMPANY" fades in below and the whole thing glows red. FX/SFX: Simple but nice CGI animation. Music/Sounds: Same as above or the opening theme. Availability: Brand new. Debuted on The Amazing Praybeyt Benjamin and Feng Shui 2. Seen on Halik sa Hangin, Crazy Beautiful You, You're My Boss, Para sa Hopeless, You're Still The One, Just the Way You Are, The Breakup Playlist, and The Love Affair. It will be used for newer releases. Editor's Note: Minimal, due to the fanfare, but the animation is tamer than before. 2nd Logo (July 11, 2018-) Nicknames: "The New Filipino Star III" Logo: On a black background, we see blue, green and red rings, look like ABS-CBN logo. The letter "C" in film strip appears with star outline, while the words "STAR INEMA" before we zoom out. Then the star forms in yellow. FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds: A dramatic re-arrangement of the previous logo's music, or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Brand new. Debuted on I Love You, Hater and some newer releases. Editor's Note: Minimal. Category:Star cinema Category:ABS-CBN Category:Philippines Category:1993